Saving Your Life
by hermoine snape
Summary: Severus Snape stepped up and calming Hermione as his own. He pulled out a dagger. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I'm saving your life," and engraved SS deep into her flesh. "If anyone touches her they will die swiftly." He hissed. Mature for a reason!
1. Saving Your Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series.

Rating: Mature

Warning: This story contains violence, rape, pregnancy. You have been warned. Flames will be ignored due to the warning. If this brothers you do not read!

Saving Your Life

Hermione Granger sat with her parents in the living room enjoying their time together; since their daughter was returning to the wizarding world. Hermione wasn't an ordinary young woman. She was a witch and was entering her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But unknown to those around her knew nothing that the wizarding world was at war with a very dark and powerful wizard known as Lord Voldemort and his death eaters were ordered to strike fear in wizard and muggle kind alike. But her parents, John and Jane knew of the war because of Hermione's warning. If they saw an image of a skull the snake coming out its mouth in sky they knew to run for safety. Because she wanted her parents safe.

The Granger family's evening was interrupted by pops into the house. Hermione jumped from the couch with her wand drawn ready to protect her parents. But she lost it before she could cast a spell. She noticed that the death eaters didn't have their sliver skull masks on covering their faces. That meant one thing, they had been sent to kill them.

"Luicus." hissed Hermione narrowing her brown eyes at the long blonde headed man.

"Silence the house. I don't want any unwelcome visitors." ordered Malfoy, and they did as ordered. He roughly grabbed Hermione by the chin. "You have turned into a pretty young lady for a Mudblood."

Hermione's once unruly brown curls were smooth ringlets that stopped at her shoulders. She had lightly toned skin, bright brown eyes, pink plump lips and slender womanly curves.

"You disgust me." said Hermione and spit it his face.

Luicus struck Hermione across the face for her insult. She fell to the ground from the force of the slap. She looked up with stinging tears in her eyes. She heard her mother screaming to leave her alone.

"You will soon learn were you belong Mudblood." He raised his wand, "Crucio."

Hermione felt her body burn and prick like a thousand knives were cutting her. She curled up into a tight ball willing herself not to scream. He lifted the curse when he didn't get a scream.

"Perhaps your mother would like to feel the pain?" hissed Notts, who stood next to Jane. She had tears running down her face, tied to a chair next to her husband.

"Leave them alone. You can do what you wish to me. But leave them alone." cried Hermione

Bellatix Lestrange stepped forward, "You hear that Luicus. We can do what we wish to the Mudblood." She said with a laugh. She pulled out a dagger from her robes. "Oh the fun I can have."

Hermione struggled against the two men that held her in her place. "You murder."

"Boys lay her down. I want to have my fun." said the deranged woman.

They forced her on the floor, and Lestrange stepped forward. She lay above Hermione. She held Hermione's arm tightly. She slowly carved the word, "Mudblood," deep into her right arm.

"Stop it. What are you doing to her!" yelled John pulling at the ropes. He screamed when he was hit with crucio curse.

Bellatix stepped back with an evil smile. "My best work yet." She watched Hermione's arm bleed on the floor. "Boys have your fun."

They yanked up off of the floor and began whipping her across the back. Hermione flinched with each strike but didn't scream. She wasn't going to give them the pleasure. She could hear in the back ground the painful screams of her parents.

"Enough." said a slick voice from the darken corner of the room.

Hermione sighed slightly. She knew that voice anywhere. It was her potions master. He walked over to the young woman and stood in front of her. She looked up into his black eyes and saw them cold and hard.

Severus had chin length jet black hair, fare skin, black eyes, slightly crooked nose, thin mouth and had muscular chest that showed by his black robes.

He traced her jaw with a long index finger. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm saving your life." He pulled out dagger and ran it down the front of her cloths. They fell to the floor leaving her nude in front of all the men and her parents. "I'm sorry." he whispered. He held onto her waist and dug the knife into her stomach deep enough and engraved SS. "This Mudblood is mine. She carries my mark." hissed to other men. "If any other man touches her you will die swiftly.

"Let my daughter go. Please I'm begging you!" cried Jane tears rolling down face.

He cut her down off the ropes that held her in place. He roughly threw her onto her floor. He magically pinned her down onto the floor. He ran his hands up and down her nude body. He squeezed her breasts hard making her scream. He lowered his head leaving bite marks all over her body. He knew he had no choice. He had to save her. He lowered his pants freeing his member. He magically made himself hard making the others believe that the pain made him hard. But it truth it made him physically sick.

"Gods I'm sorry." he whispered her slammed deep inside her dry womanhood breaking her virginity. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept whispering with each painful thrust.

Hermione screamed at the pain that ran throughout her body. She struggled against the ropes that held her in place. She stopped struggling and screaming when she felt tears hit her chest.

He thrust one last time hard sending his seed deep inside her womb. "Please forgive me. Forgive me." he whispered his voice cracked with sorrow. He gently captured her lips with his own.

Hermione saw his eyes full of pain. He pulled out his eyes turned cold and hard. He rose from the floor and straighten his robes. He looked down at the woman on floor. He smirked evilly at her.

"Kill them." ordered Luicus.

"No!" yelled Hermione. She cried when two flashes of green light shined across the room. The death eaters disappeared leaving the dark mark above the Granger home.

Severus slowly knelt down next to Hermione's beaten body. He removed his black travel cloak and carefully covered her body just as the Order of Phoenix entered the room. He grabbed his bloody danger and cut the ropes from her wrists.

Severus quickly found himself pinned to the wall by a furious Arthur Weasely. He saw Hermione as a second daughter. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled and slammed him against the wall hard.

Arthur had a bolding red hair, fare skin, freckled face, brown eyes and lean frame. He had seven children six boys and one girl. He worked at Ministry's Muggle Artifacts Department.

"I saved her life Weasely." he hissed back dangerously.

"Mr. Weasely please…stop." whispered Hermione.

He slowly let go of the dark man. He stepped back from the death eater. He walked over to young woman and knelt down next to her. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away. Hermione gripped the cloak tightly when her body spasm from the effect of being tortured.

Severus stepped forward and knelt down next to the beaten woman. "Miss Granger I need attend to wounds before they become infected." She slowly nodded her head. "Do you want someone else in the room with you when I treat you?"

"Gin-Ginny." whispered Hermione.

Severus nodded and he carefully lifted her up into his arms. She screamed out of pain that ran through her body. He felt her body shake. He knew from her injuries and fear. He couldn't blame her.

The Order members stayed behind to take care of Mr. and Mrs. Granger before the police arrived. They had to make it look like they had packed up and moved. They had much to do and in so little time to do it in.

00

Severus swept into Order headquarters with Hermione in his arms. He called for Ginny Weasely to follow him. She quickly jumped up from the couch in the sitting room and followed her potions professor up the stairs. He quickly and explained what she would see. She only nodded.

Ginny had long flaming red hair, fare freckled skin, brown eyes and growing womanly figure. She was youngest out of the Weasely family and only girl.

Severus entered his bedroom and carefully laid Hermione down her stomach to attend to whip lashes. She cried out of pain. He swept into the next room and sat a bowl of water down on the bedside table along with his potions bag.

Ginny sat down in a chair next to best friend and took hold of her hand whispering words of comfort. Severus carefully lowered the cloak down below her waist without showing her butt. He gently removed the blood from her back showing bloody deep red marks all over her back. He knew immediately they used a magical whip that would leave large deep scars.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." he whispered as he slowly healed each slash with his wand. "Marking you was the only way I could save you."

Hermione cried into her pillow her body shook with sobs. She had seen her parents murdered. She had been beaten and raped by the man that was healing her. She didn't know if she could full forgive him. But she knew he wouldn't have done it if his life or his spying would be in jeopardy.

Hermione turned her head and looked over at her potions master. "You had no choice. I knew that. You saved me the only way you knew how."

He carefully rolled her rover on her back revealing her bitten body. He sighed heavily at the damage he caused her beautiful body. He had left deep bite marks all over her chest and stomach.

"What have I done to you?" He whispered and slowly healed each bite mark leaving small scares on chest. He covered her breasts and looked down at her stomach. He saw SS craved deep into her flesh. He slowly cleaned the cut and healed it.

"Who carved into her arm?" whispered Ginny finally breaking her silence.

"Lestrange." whispered Hermione.

Severus finished healing Hermione's body. He gave her a pain reliever and sleeping draught. He covered her up and left the bedroom leaving Ginny with her friend.

00

Severus fell to the floor and his body shook with sobs. He couldn't believe what he had done. He destroyed Hermione Granger's life. He was so distraught that he didn't hear Albus Dumbledore step onto the roof. The elderly man sat down quietly on the bench. Severus pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He rocked back and forth his arms wrapped around his body hoping to stop his body from shaking.

Severus slowly moved to his knees and pulled his wand from his robes. He had done something he could never forgive himself for. He had done many horrible things but this one he couldn't live with himself.

Albus pulled out his wand and quickly disarmed the young man before he took his own life. Severus looked up and saw the headmaster with his wand. Albus had long gray hair and beard, fare wrinkled skin, crooked nose. He wore half moon shape glasses.

"Give me back my wand." hissed Severus as he slowly rose to his full elegant height.

"I'll not let you take your own life Severus." said the elderly wizard.

Severus held out his hand. "Give it to me now!"

"You had no choice Severus. It was do what you done or you would have both died." said Albus gently.

"Then I should have done the right thing and spared her the pain! I should have killed her and then myself! I can't live with myself. I've broken her." Severus sank down to his knees. "Hermione's nothing but a broken woman. I've made her terrified of a man. I've taken what should have been given. Let me end it."

Albus rose to full height and knelt down in front of the man that given so much to their cause and rested his hands on Severus shoulder. "The pain will heal just give yourself some time." He swept from the roof taking Severus's wand with him.

00

Hermione sat right up breathing heavily her gown drenched in sweat. It had been nearly three months since the attack on her and her family. She had gotten to were she placed charms around her bed not to wake Ginny from her screams in the night. She got up grabbed her robe and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen in search for some tea. She quietly moved about the kitchen. She quickly moved to sink and emptied the contented of stomach. She spit the rest of the vomit out of her mouth. She grabbed onto the sink and closed her eyes and took several deep breathes.

Severus quietly sat in the shadows. He had been watching over her since she had woken from her potion induced sleep nearly three months ago. He saw her hold her gown down forming slightly to bump. She rubbed it gently.

"Don't worry I'll think of something. I'll take care of you." whispered Hermione. She let a sob.

Severus had seen enough. He went to leave but stopped when Albus entered the kitchen. He sat still waiting to hear what he said. Albus pulled Hermione into his arms. She grabbed the front of his robes and body shook with sobs.

"Everything will be all right." whispered Albus. "I'll help the best I can my dear. The last year of your education will be paid for, and Minnie and I will help you raise the child."

Hermione let out a loud sob. "I want to tell him. He has a right to know. But I'm so scared. I'm terrified. I know he did it all to save me, but I'm still scared. I can't be in same room with him. My nightmares won't leave me."

Albus gently rubbed Hermione's back and rocked her side to side. She turned to the sink and emptied her stomach. Albus held back her hair and gently rubbed her back. Minerva walked into the room and walked over to husband. She had long brown that was pulled back in a low braid out of its usual strict bun. She had toned skin, brown eyes and a slender wanly figures.

"I can take it from here dear." whispered Minerva.

Albus nodded and left the women alone. He knew he could only do so much to help the young broken woman. Minerva moved from the sink and fixed two cups of hot tea and fixed Hermione some dry toast. She slowly helped her to the small table.

"Here sweetheart it will help." said Minerva handing her the toast and tea.

Hermione gave her quiet thank you and took a small bite of toast. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Minnie."

"Hush now dear. You've always been like a granddaughter to me. I've always watched over you." said Minerva and gently squeezed her hand.

Hermione nodded her head and took a bite of her dried toast and a sip of her tea. She felt her stomach settle a small amount. Once she was done she rose from the chair and Minerva helped Hermione up the stairs and into her bedroom. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and Hermione crawled back into the bed.

00

Severus sat down on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He took several deep breathes. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to give her a morning after potion that would stop her from becoming pregnant. He was so distraught that it completely left his mind. Now Hermione Granger was carrying her attacker's baby. She was carrying his child. He wouldn't dare try to take the baby from her. He wasn't that heartless. He sighed heavily and lay down on his bed and looked up at ceiling. He knew sleep wouldn't come for him tonight.

"If can't be in they're lives I can at lest protect them." he whispered and rolled over onto his side.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 1!


	2. Helping

Severus sat behind his desk reading over the seventh year essays. He shook his head at Hermione's paper and drew a red mark over the first half of the paper. She let had her grade slip drastically. She had stopped talking to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. The only one she let near her or talk to her was Ginny Weasely. He blamed himself for the change in the brightest witch he knew, and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Damn it!" cried Severus, sending the papers, quills and red ink across his desk and onto the stone floor. He propped his elbows onto the desk and buried his face in his hands and his body shook with sobs.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood in the classroom doorway. She had forgotten her potions book. She slowly covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A very venerable Severus Snape.

"It's my fault. It's my entire fault. Gods I'm so sorry Hermione." Severus said knowing she was standing in the doorway. He looked up with tears streaming down his china like face. "I've ruined your life."

Hermione slowly walked up to her Potions Master and stopped next to her. She rested a shaky hand on his shoulder. "I can never full forgive Professor, but I know you had no choice." she gasped with her hand on her five month belly. She saw concern in her professor's face. "No I'm fine. He has his foot in my rib. He likes that one spot. I think I'm forming a bruise in that one spot."

"You're having a boy?" said Professor Snape.

"Yes I am."

"Here sit down Miss Granger," and he drew her up a comfortable chair with a wave of his wand.

"Thank you." She said with a slight sigh and slowly eased herself down into the chair. "The stairs are becoming harder as he gets bigger. Sir, I've noticed that my vault is gaining money. Are you the reason behind it?"

"Yes I am. I want you to be taken for Miss Granger. I want you to finish school, and I want your son to be care for. I at lest owe you that. I've already caused some much damage, but you are safe from the death eaters. And the Dark Lord knows nothing of you and the baby. I attend for it to stay that way."

Hermione blinked back the tears. She wasn't expecting any form of help from him, and he cared enough to protect them from the death eaters and the dark wizard.

"I only ask you to do two things for Me." said Severus.

Hermione nodded her head. "What are they sir?"

"I want you to take care of yourself Hermione. Please bring your grades up. I hate to fail such a bright witch. I will be here to help in any finical way that you may need. I can at lest give that to you. I am not the fathering type nor am I the marrying type of man. But I will help you."

Hermione let a sob leave her parted lips. "Thank you sir. Thank you. I would never dream of bringing John on you. I will be grateful for your help. Thank you very much. I must go sir. It will take me awhile to get up the damned stairs."

He nodded and Hermione rose from her chair, grabbed her book and left the classroom. Severus walked to the door and watched Hermione climb the stairs. He sighed heavily at lest they reach a small amount of common ground.

00

Severus stood among his fellow death eaters. He had been called by his, "master," and he concealed his emotions and blocked Hermione and the baby from the dark lord. He didn't want him finding out about the child.

"Severus," hissed Voldemort. He had a bold head with a snakelike face, red eyes with a boney thin body.

He stepped forward and bowed, "My Lord how may I serve you?"

"The Mudblood Granger you marked the witch did you not?" He hissed.

"Yes, my lord I did mark the Mudblood. I wanted the pleasure of having when I wished." The spy told the dark wizard.

Voldemort smirked evilly, "Very well thought out Severus. And how is the witch in the bed?"

"Very well My Lord." he told him.

"Good then I want her here. I wish to have my turn with the wore." he hissed.

Severus hid his shock. He had to think of something and fast. He didn't want the spawn of the devil touching her or his baby. It made him sick. _"Wait when did I start referring to the baby as mine? But never the less he will not touch them. I will protect them the only way I know how." _

"As you wish my lord." said Severus with a bow.

"Very well said Severus you may go." hissed the Dark Lord, and he quickly left for Hogwarts.

00

"I will not see them taken to the Dark Lord. He will not touch them!" yelled Severus as he paced the headmaster's office. "Hermione and John are mine to protect!" He said ranting on and on not realizing he was referring to them as if they meant something to him.

"What you do suggest you do for Hermione and my godson Severus?" asked Albus with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

The spy sat down in the empty armchair with a heavy sigh. He shook his head. "I wish I knew. The only thing I know I must save her life. I will not see her become the Dark Lord's whore." He punched the desk and hissed, "I'll protect my family Dumbledore!" and he swept from the office.

Albus sat back in his chair with a twinkle in his eye. He gentle stroked the tabby cat that sat on top of the desk. "Well, my Tabby I believe Severus will soon realize he needs Hermione just as much as she needs him."

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2. Sorry for it being so short.


	3. Hard To Comfort

Severus sat in front of his parents Eileen and Tobias at Prince Manor. Eileen had slick jet black blue hair, fare skin blue eyes, pink full lips and a slender womanly figure. Tobias had black hair, black eyes, thin mouth and had a board frame.

Eileen gently squeezed his son's hand in comfort. Severus had broke down and told them what happened at the Granger home. He laid his head down on the cold kitchen table as he did as a child when he was troubled. Eileen ran her elegant fingers through his baby fine hair.

"I don't know what to do." he whispered. "She can't go unprotected." He lifted his head and looked at his parents. "I've protected her for seven years. Now she only holds fear. I broke one of the most loving, understanding, brightest women I know."

"Tobias what can we do?" asked Eileen.

"She must marry into the Snape family." he told them.

"What?! You know I never want to marry not after Lily."

"Son listen to me." said Tobias strongly but gently, "Lily has been gone for seventeen years. She would want you to move on, and you must get out of past and live for the future."

Severus sighed heavily. "What do you suggest?"

"Miss Granger must marry in the old customs and that of our family line. Just as your mother and I had done 53 years ago." said Tobias. "It's time to bring in new blood into the family line. Your sister, Sarah is a squirb because our family lines are coming crossed. It's time for someone to marry a muggleborn or a muggle."

"I agree with your father. You must do this. You don't have to share a bed son. The marriage will bond you to her and her to you. Then no other man can touch her. Your cords could be tied after the war." said Eileen.

"Mother, Miss Granger can never marry another. She will never marry someone for love. And don't you say, "It will grow in time," I am not the marrying man nor am I the fathering type. I told her that."

"Bring Hermione here over for a few days during Christmas break and we will explain things to her together. We should have Albus and Minerva over as well. You did say that they are the child's godparents or will be once the boy is born."

"Yes sir. I'll do as you request." said Severus and said farewell to his parents and returned to Hogwarts classes began the following day.

00

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed watching her best friend pack for Prince Manor. The redhead knew that she was terrified from the way she was packing. Hermione only packed the muggle way if she was scared, worried or angry.

"Mione don't worry. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore will be there. Snape isn't going to hurt you." said Ginny gently.

Hermione folded her shirt with shaky hands and sat it down in the trunk. She brushed away fallen tears with the back of her hand. "I know Ginny. I can barely be in the same room with him. I know he had no choice, but the idea of him being so close to me scares me."

Ginny sat back in thought, "Maybe if the house is big the Snapes' will put you in a whole different part of the house for you to get some sleep. It's worth asking. Don't you think?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to disrespect them Ginny. Mrs. Snape is doing this for my protection that's what Dumbledore said anyway."

Ginny got up from the bed and pulled her "sister," into her arms comforting her best she could. "I'm an owl away sweetie." Hermione nodded her head. She pulled back and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I love you. If he does anything no ward is going to stop me for getting to you."

Hermione gave Ginny a watery smile and the girls returned back to packing Hermione's trunk. The girls looked up when there was a knock on the door. They saw Albus and Minerva enter the room.

"Are you ready dear?" asked Minerva. Hermione nodded her head. "If Hermione needs you I'll come and get you." She told Ginny. The redhead nodded her head. "We better get going."

The trio left the head girl's dorm. Hermione looked back and Ginny gave her a reassuring smile. She left the room to get packed for her trip home.

00

Hermione stood in the entrance hall of Prince Manor. She had never seen anything like it before. The hall had wooden floors, white walls, stairs that led to the two upper floors, a large chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting the area. A large grandfather clock stood in front of her.

"You must be Hermione." said a gentle famine voice. Hermione turned to see a beautiful woman dressed in blue robes. "I'm Eileen."

Hermione bit her lower lip not knowing what to do. She had never felt so unsure about anything in her life. She didn't know why she was so terrified. She nodded her head. She looked down at her feet.

Eileen's brow frowned at the sight of the young woman in front of her. She stepped closer to Hermione and gently placed her index finger under Hermione's chin and lifted her face look at her. "You have no need to fear in this house. You are safe here sweetie. You have no need to feel ashamed."

Hermione let several tears fall down her angelic face. She nodded her head. Eileen looked at Albus and Minerva who stood nearby watching the scene. They hoped they did the right thing by bringing Hermione to Prince Manor.

"You can stay in the west wing. I'll show you to your room." said Eileen. "I'm sorry Tobias isn't here. He's with my son gathering potion ingredients. Tobias thought it was wise to let you have some time alone. I'm pleased he has done so." She said leading the trio up the stairs to the west wing. "Albus, Minerva you will across the hall from Hermione. She might need you. I know this is going to be hard Hermione, but you must find that Gryffindor courage you have." Hermione only nodded her head.

Eileen opened a cherry wooden door revealing a large room with wooden walls, white carpet, four post bed, walk in closet and dresser, a large bathroom that had large tub and shower. Hermione looked around and sat down on the red comforter.

"Thank you Mrs. Snape." said Hermione quietly.

"You're welcome sweetheart." said Eileen and turned to Albus and Minerva, "I'll show you to your rooms," and the couple followed the elegant woman across the hall.

Hermione looked at the opened door and lay down on the bed. She pulled a pillow to her chest and buried her face into it and cried. She was scared to be so close the man that had caused all the pain, the man that had raped her, the man who's baby she carried inside her, the man that had changed her life for what she didn't know was for the better or for worse.

She pulled the pillow way from her face and took several deep breathes. She knew it was time to stop her crying for the day. She got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror. She lifted her shirt exposing her five month growing belly. She rubbed her hands over it.

00

Meanwhile out in the hall unseen by Hermione, Severus stood watching the woman that was carrying his heir. He rested his head against the doorframe. He could despite how the child was conceived she cared deeply for the baby. She named John. He couldn't blame her from naming him after her late father. He stepped a little closer when he heard speak to the baby.

00

"I know you weren't made out of love or even planned, but Mummy does love you." said Hermione gently. "I know your grandma and grandpa," a sob slipped through her full lips, "would I have loved you too no matter what." She lowered her shirt.

Hermione sat down on the bed and hugged herself and rocked back and forth and sob. She always told herself she'd only cry one time a day, but lately it had been more then one time a day.

"Pull herself together Hermione. Pull yourself together." she told herself. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't be here." she whispered and gasped for air. "I can't do this." She gasped unable to catch her breathe.

00

Severus's brow frowned. He had never seen her so vulnerable. He looked around in hope to find someone else besides himself to help her. He knew that he'd only frighten her more if he swept into the bedroom.

"Damn it Severus you're not a child. She's in distress." he told himself and swept into the bedroom.

Severus knelt down in front of Hermione hoping she wouldn't scream out in fear or cause her to panic even more. He only knew he had to help her.

Severus rested his hands over her small hands that rested in her lap. "You're safe here Hermione." he said gently knowing if he called her, "Miss Granger," it would make her jump. "I swear to you no harm will come to you by me in this house."

Hermione looked into a pair of black eyes gasping for air as tears fell down her face. "I can't breathe." she gasped.

"I know you've lost all trust me Hermione, but you must trust me now. You are safe here." He told her in a smooth gentle voice.

"I can't-br-breathe." gasped Hermione.

Severus looked around the room in hope not to scare her anymore. "I need you to trust me. Please Hermione." She only nodded her head and he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "Hush, you're safe. You're safe. You're here so I can protect you and John."

Hermione closed her eyes and her body slowly relaxed under the sound of his slick smooth voice and the gentle feel of his hand rubbing her back. Severus felt her breathing even and heartbeat stabilize. He carefully pulled back and found she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down in the middle of the bed. He pulled out his wand and waved it over her belly.

Severus gasped at the sight of the image of John. He had five small fingers and toes. A strong heartbeat and he was right weight. He smiled when he saw him move his foot into Hermione's right rib. Severus put his wand away back up his sleeve.

"You're safe here Hermione." He whispered, crested her cheek and left her to her slumber.

00

The button and tell me what you think about small tender moment.


	4. Seeing His Pain

Hermione sat in the large library on the couch watching the orange, yellow and blue flames dance in the large marble harp in front of her. The room had two different floors full of books with a study area near a large window that over looked the garden, a sitting area with a couch, loveseat and two armchairs and a coffee table in the center all resting on a deep red, flower outlined rug.

"I'm an orphan Mr. Snape." said Hermione when she saw Tobias sit down in the armchair next to the roaring fire. "They killed by parents right in front of me." She told him her gaze not leaving the flames. "I told them to do what they wanted and to leave my parents alone."

Tobias looked at the broken woman in front of him. He saw her scars on her body from her thin strapped night gown and saw the word, "Mudblood," craved in her arm.

"I was tortured, whipped and raped in hoped to save my parents, but when done with me like a new toy wanted be broken they killed them." Hermione rested a hand on her growing belly. "Mum was two months pregnant. I was happy. I was going to be a big a sister. I always wanted a little brother or sister." She looked at the man in front of her. She saw sorrow in his black eyes. "Now look at me, a beaten and broken woman no one will ever want me," She said dully.

Tobias rose from his seat and got down on his knees in front of Hermione and he saw her shake slightly. He grabbed the blanket that laid draped over the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, me and Eileen want to help you in anyway we can if you will let us. I know things are hard and you're scared. You have been through so much over the past five months." Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears that swelled up in her eyes fall down her cheeks. "And if you will let us we would love to be apart of John's life. You are in a way apart of the Snape family." He smiled gently and placed his hand on Hermione's belly. She stiffen slightly but slowly relaxed, "John is our grandson."

She looked down at his hand that rested on her stomach and looked back up into a pair of kind black eyes. "I've forgotten about John being your grandchild. It's just-I-I," and she threw her arms around Tobias's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Tobias wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He ran his hand over her hair soothingly. "It's all right my dear girl. It's all right."

She pulled back and Tobias moved to the couch and turned and faced her. "I want my parents here. I want them here." she cried and began to him in his chest. "They're dead because of me!" She hit him over and over again letting out her pain and anger. "I failed them. I lost my wand! It's my fault!"

Tobias gently grabbed Hermione's wrists and pulled her into his arms. She struggled to break from his slightly firm grip. "Hermione, Hermione dear it is not your fault. Do you here me? You must stop blaming yourself."

"Daddy what's going on." said a soft famine voice.

Tobias looked over to the doorway and saw his daughter, Sarah. She had dark brown hair, black eyes, fare skin, slightly thin lips and slender hourglass figure that showed tastefully by a knee length dress. He had forgotten his daughter was coming home tonight to spend the holiday during her break from school.

"Go downstairs dear, your mother will explain." said Tobias gently.

She nodded and left the library wondering who the woman was in his arms. She had seen the melt down and the stranger hit her father over and over again. She was surprised he was letting her do it.

"Hush. Hush," whispered Tobias rocking Hermione side to side.

Hermione clamed down and rested her head down on his chest. She closed her eyes letting him hold her for awhile. Tobias kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket snugger around the young woman.

00

Sarah sat with her mother, older brother and with an elderly couple she had only just met. Severus got up and paced in front of the roaring fireplace. He turned on his heels and his black robes twirled around his ankles. Sarah knew something was terribly wrong if he was pacing unable to sit still. He stopped and turned to the group.

"Mother, Albus, Minerva please leave I want to speak to Sarah alone. Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the library with your father." said Eileen. He nodded his head and the trio left for the kitchen.

Sarah patted the cushion on the couch next to her. Severus sat down on the couch. She took his hand into her own.

"I've don't something horrible Sarah. I can never forgive myself." whispered Severus.

"It can't be that bad Severus." she said to him trying to reassure him.

He shook his head and laid his head on his sister's shoulder. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair and she felt tears fall onto her shoulder. "I had to save her life. I had to do something so horrible that it changed her life. I made her afraid of men."

Sarah's eyes widen in shock. "Oh gods Severus." She pulled him back and cupped his face with soft hands. "Please, please Severus tell me you didn't have to rape her."

Severus body shook and nodded his head. "I had to mark her and then clam her." He swiftly got up from the couch and turned to the fireplace. He rested his hands on the mantle and looked at the dancing flames. "She's pregnant Sarah." He grabbed a vase that sat on the mantle, "Damn it!" He threw it against the wall causing it to shatter landing in a thousand pieces on the hard wooden floor. He fell to his knees in defeat and hung his head. Sarah quickly sat down on the floor and pulled him into her arm. Severus pushed her away. "Don't touch me Sarah!" and he rose to full height and swept from the living room.

She got up off the floor and stared at the door that her big brother and swept out of. She walked over to the broken vase and began to pick up the broken pieces.

"Sweetheart don't worry about the vase." said Eileen who was knelt down in front of her daughter.

"He's broken just like this vase Mum." said Sarah. "I've never seen him like this Mum. I'm afraid he might kill himself."

Albus held out his hand to the young woman and he helped her to her feet. "I've all right had to take his wand from him the night it happened. Hermione and Severus are both broken my dear."

Sarah ran from the living room and down the stairs to the basement was the potions lab was located. She knew that her brother didn't need to be alone. He needed someone near him.

00

Sarah ran into the lab to find Severus with a potion in his hand about to drink it. "Stop Severus what are doing?"

"It's only a calming draught. Sarah clam down." said Severus seriously.

Sarah leaned forward resting her hands on her thighs trying to catch her breath. It was a long run from the living room to the potions lab that was deep under the manor. She ran over to Severus and quickly pulled him into her arms bringing his head to her shoulder.

"You scared me Severus. Please don't do anything like that again. I don't want to loose you. I love you too much." she whispered in his ear. "The pain will pass in time I promise. It will stay with you, but it will pass." said Sarah, who was rape victim herself at the age of twenty. "You helped me and now I'm going to help you and what's her name?"

"Hermione Granger." said Severus after he had pulled from his sister tight hold.

"I'll help Hermione. I'll let her sleep and I'll meet her in the morning." said Sarah. She stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Are you ok alone?" He nodded his head. "Are you sure, because I'll stay and watch you brewing."

"You can stay. I'd like to have the company." He told her.

She sat down on a stool nearby. She loved watching her brother brew potions. He had taught her since he had entered Hogwarts. She was studying to be chemists. It was the closest thing to studying potions.

Severus looked over at Sarah and smirked. He playfully shook his head. She stuck out her tongue. He raised a brow and turned to cutting daisy root. She slid off the stool.

"What are you making?" asked Sarah.

"It's vitamins. It will strengthen John's magical core while Hermione's pregnant." he told her. "Here you can crush the moonstone make sure it's nice and thin."

Sarah beamed at him. It had been a long time since they had made a potion together. He asked about her classes and they talked throughout the night catching up on each other's lives.

00

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of tea clasped in both of her hands. She lifted the red mug to her lips when Sarah entered the room. She watched the woman that really didn't favor any of the Snapes' until she saw her black eyes when she sat down at the table.

"Hi I'm Sarah." She said with a smile.

Hermione lowered the cup slowly and said, "I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you." the girls said at the same time.

Hermione let out a small laughed and took a sip of her tea. Sarah could tell that Hermione had been through a lot in her life. She couldn't help but notice the carving in her arm. Hermione lowered her sleeve from Sarah.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's all right. I've started getting use to the stares and rumors about me." She told Sarah.

Sarah's brow frowned at the woman in front of her. She tucked at strain of hair behind her ear, and the room callused into an uneasy silence.

Minerva entered the kitchen and kissed Hermione on top of the head. She walked over to the stove and poured herself a cup of tea and joined the girls at the table.

"How are you this morning Hermione?" asked Minerva. She sighed heavily when she only received a shrug.

Hermione got up from the table, "I want to be alone." She told them when she saw Minerva rise from her seat.

Minerva sat back down at the table and watched her leave the kitchen. She closed her eyes not knowing what to do to help the young woman she loved as granddaughter.

00

Hermione sat down on the patio with her cup of tea. She saw her Potions Master enter to room. She bit her bottom lip when he sat down across from her in the wicker chair.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." he told gently. "I need to speak to you. It's very important. It concerns you and John. Please hear me out before you speak." Hermione only nodded her head.

"The Dark Lord wants you. He wants to well, bed you as an elegant way to put it. I can offer you protection from that ever happening. I don't want him touching you. It makes me sick just thinking about it." He took a deep breath, "I've already caused you so much pain. Gods if I could I would take it all back. It's my fault this has happened."

"What type of protection can you offer us Professor?" asked Hermione wanting to get to the point of the conversation.

"The Snape and Prince family lines are old and study ancient customs. Those Customs we still follow and perform today. The only way I can stop the Dark Lord from having you is to marry you."

"What? Did I hear you correctly?" said Hermione stunned at the statement.

"Yes Miss Granger, marriage is the only way." He rose to feet and began to pace the floor. "I don't want the Dark Lord to touch you. He's vile and much more." He stopped and turned on his heels. "I will not let him touch you or my son." He feel to his knees in front of Hermione. "Please, please Hermione I'm begging you marry me so I can protect you." Severus laid his head down in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gods please let me protect you."

Hermione looked down at the man that had torn her world apart that was now on his knees begging to protect them. She lifted a shaky hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ok Professor." whispered Hermione. Severus head snapped up, "I'll marry you only for the protection of John."

He nodded his head and laid it back down in her lap. He broke down into tears relieved that she had agreed for his protection. Ever since he had seen John he had to protect him. He had to protect them both. Hermione looked down at the man that was sobbing in her lap.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair now realizing that the man that was in her lap was too broken. He was in pain just like her. She though that Severus Snape was a man that could never break. She had only seen the brave man that had protected her over the years. He was there every time she was in danger. He was always saving her life one way or the other.

"Professor," whispered Hermione. He lifted his head and looked at the young woman. "I'm sorry. I didn't put your own pain into account. I was only thinking about my own pain. I should have known." He shook his head. Hermione took a deep shaky breath and pulled his head towards her and laid his head onto shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Severus held her closed and his body shook with sobs. He didn't realize he needed her comfort and apology so much. He let every hard wall fall down. He had seen her break now it was his turn to show her his in hope to slowly to forgive himself.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 4!


	5. Fear And Support From Sarah

Harry Potter sat on his bed at the Borrow listening to his best mate, Ron Weasely complain about their best friend, Hermione that she had barely spoken more then two words to them in the entire time at school.

Harry had messy black hair, slightly toned skin, bright green eyes that were behind a pair of round glasses. He had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead labeling him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Ron had short red hair, fare freckled skin, brown eyes, leaky frame and was the youngest male out of the Weasely family. He had a somewhat of jealous streak and tend to jump to quick conclusions without hearing all the facts.

"Ron, mate chill. Mione has her reasons remember." said Harry, "Dumbledore told us what happen. We can only wait until she's ready to talk to us."

"Still we're her friends. She should trust us." hissed the redhead.

"She was attacked Ron by death eaters her parents killed right in front of her. Oh and one more thing she was RAPED! I'd be afraid to be in the room with guy too." Harry shook his head and walked down the stairs to the living room where he found his girl friend, Ginny.

00

Harry sat down on the couch and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head down on his shoulder. "Have you gotten any letters from Mione?"

"Not yet." She told him. "But I'll get one soon."

Harry nodded and twisted a strain of Ginny's red hair on his finger. "I'm glad she's letting you near her even if I'm the one that can't help." He kissed her forehead.

Molly walked into the room and found her only daughter snuggled up with Harry. She smiled at the sweet scene. She was grateful that she had found a good young man that loved her for her.

Molly was a plump woman with red hair, fare skin and was a cheery woman and a mother of seven children.

"Ginny dear why don't you write Hermione and invite her for Christmas dinner." said Molly wanting to see the young woman she saw as another daughter. She smiled and ran up the stairs to her bedroom followed by Harry to write Hermione.

00

After Hermione had seen Professor Snape's break down she became a little bit more comfortable to be around him alone. But every so often fear would creep in and she would go spend time with Sarah. She had grown very fond of Tobias and Eileen and Prince Manor was no longer a strange uncomforting place, but became a comfort to her.

"Hermione you have a letter." said Severus as he sat down on the couch holding out the letter.

She smiled and took it from him. They had started calling each other by their given names to get use to things once they were married. Hermione quickly opened the envelope, a single square shape diamond that rested on a gold band shined in the candle light.

"It's from Ginny." said Hermione and she read it to herself.

_Hey Sis, _

_I hope things are going ok since I haven't received any letters or a visit from McGonagall to come and fetch me. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Snape are taking good care of you because from what Dumbledore told me before you left that they were very loving and kind people. _

_Anyway Mum wants you to come to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. I don't know if you have plans with the Snapes' or not, but don't worry they still don't know were you're at and wow was Mum mad when I couldn't or better yet wouldn't tell her. I only said you were safe, and you are in a safe place. _

_Write me and let me know what plans you have for Christmas, but be warned if you don't come, Mum will have kittens. She hasn't seen you in months! Wow she's been going on and on about you not being here. Write soon. _

_I love you, _

_Ginny_

Hermione pushed herself up off the couch and walked over to the fireplace and poked it with the poker making the flames grow. She sat it back into the holder. She turned and faced the man she was to marry. She rested her hands on her now newly six month belly.

"Mrs. Weasely wants me over for Christmas dinner." said Hermione supporting her back. "She doesn't know about John. I kept the news about him from her. I didn't want her saying your too young."

"You can't avoid her for ever Hermione." said Severus gently.

"Ow son get your foot out of my rib." said Hermione with a hiss. He kicked her hard in the side causing her to gasp. "I swear what ever potions you're giving me are making him move around more and more." She lifted her shirt and point to her right side, "Look he's bruised me."

Severus chuckled slightly and pulled out a potions bag. He tapped it with his wand and it grew larger. He opened it and pulled out a jar full of cream. He opened the lid and scooped some into his hand, and he walked over to Hermione.

She stepped back slightly not use to him touching her. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw a shoot of hurt. She stepped forward and nodded her head. Severus gently rubbed the cream over the bruise.

"John why must you kick Mummy so hard?" said Severus gently to his growing son. "He's dropped a good bit Hermione." He told her feeling him move around inside her womb as he rubbed the cream into her skin. "I need to keep an eye on him. I don't want him to be born too early."

"Ok," whispered Hermione and she rested her hand over his hand. "Thank you for everything."

Severus nodded and knelt down in front of her until he was eye level with her belly. He gently rubbed it with both hands. "You are going to a brave, powerful wizard John. I will always protect you. I swear on my magic my sweet baby boy." He rested his ear against her belly and closed his eyes listening to his son's heart beat rapidly and strong.

00

"Not the fathering type." said Tobias with laugh. He turned to Eileen, "He's the same way I was when you we're pregnant." He pulled his wife into his arms. She leaned back into his chest and smiled.

"They're slowly healing." she whispered. "Let's leave them." He nodded and they left the library before they were noticed by the couple.

00

Hermione stepped back when she became uncomfortable. Severus rose to his feet and lowered her shirt. He knew when she stepped back it was time to give her some space. She would have flashes of her attack, but at lest she was letting him touch her. Severus sat down on the couch waiting for her nerves to settle down before she sat down next to him.

Hermione took several deep breathes and sat back down on the couch, but not as close as before. She looked at the letter that was still clutched in her hand. "What do you think I should do?"

"The choice is yours." he told her gently.

Hermione got up from the couch and walked to the door. "I need some time to-"

"It's all right. I understand. Go find Sarah and talk." He told her gently knowing fear was starting to show in her brown eyes.

Hermione quickly left the room in search for Sarah. She hated when the fear of being alone with him would come to mind. It scared her and nothing could stop it from flashing in her mind.

00

Hermione found Sarah in the garden sitting in her favorite swing reading a book. She sat the book down and opened her arms to Hermione. Hermione quickly as possible threw herself into her arms.

"I got so scared Sarah." whispered Hermione as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "My nightmares returned last night."

Sarah rocked Hermione gently. "It's ok. They come back from time to time. My nightmares show themselves too in my dreams." She pulled back and cupped Hermione's face gently in her hands. "The pain will never full go away. You can talk about it and it will ease itself away for a little while. Tell me what made your flashes come back."

Hermione rested her head on Sarah's shoulder and quietly told her what happened in the library. Sarah kissed Hermione's forehead gently.

"Severus got a little too close for comfort." whispered Sarah and Hermione nodded her head. "Was he showing little man some loving attention?"

She nodded again, "He was rubbing my stomach and the, all of sudden flashes of him running his hands roughly over my stomach came to mind."

"What brought it on so strongly Mi?" asked Sarah.

Hermione body shook with sobs and Sarah waited until she gained control over emotions. "I saw the craved initials on my stomach," and she cried harder.

Sarah held Hermione close and she told her about the man that had raped her. Sarah lifted her shirt showing Hermione the deep cut marks on her stomach that were made with a knife, and how her attacker had left her in alley way under a bridge to die. Hermione held Sarah close as they both sobbed in each others arms.

00

Meanwhile Severus stood nearby hidden behind rose bush listening to the girls talk about their rapes. He sighed heavily. He should have known not to touch her so much. He only wanted to show John some attention. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw his mother standing next to him.

"Come along dear. Let us leave them in peace. Sarah and Hermione need each other right now, and if Hermione sees you she won't let you near her. Then all that healing will be worthless." He opened his mouth to protest. "Come along now son." She told him a little bit more forcefully.

"Yes ma'am" said Severus and let his mother lead him out of the garden.

00

Hermione and Sarah dried their faces and laughed slightly at each for their melt downs, but they both felt better after it.

"My friend Ginny wants me to come over of Christmas dinner." said Hermione. She looked down at her hands. "I don't know if I want to go. Mrs. Weasely doesn't know about John. I' scared. Can you believe it? Me scared of a woman that's known since I was twelve."

Sarah squeezed her soon to be sister in law's hand. "Do you want me to come with you for support?"

"What about your family? They'll miss you." said Hermione.

Sarah tapped Hermione on the nose and smiled. "They'll understand Mi. I promise. Now you go write Ginny and tell her you're coming and your bring me along, and if it gets too much we'll come back here."

Hermione threw her arms around Sarah's neck. She pulled back and kissed her cheek. She got up and made her way back to the house to write Ginny. Sarah smiled gently and returned back to her book she was reading.

00

Ginny ran into the kitchen with a letter in her hand. "Mione's coming for dinner Mum."

Molly smiled at her daughter, "Oh wonderful!"

"Mione's bringing a friend with her."

"Oh," said Molly and her brow frowned, "and who is she bringing?"

"A girl named Sarah. Hermione says she really sweet." said Ginny.

"Well all right go on up stairs dinner won't be ready until another hour." Molly told her daughter. Ginny nodded and went back upstairs.

Arthur walked into the house after a long day at the Ministry. He hung his hat up on the hook along with his coat. "Molly dear what's wrong?"

"Hermione's coming over for Christmas dinner."

"That's wonderful! But what's the matter?" asked Arthur again.

"She's bringing a friend with her. Ginny said her name was Sarah. I only wanted Hermione to come. I want her to spend some time with Ron. They need to get back together. I was going to have-"

"No Molly." said Arthur. "I'm tired of you trying to put them together. Hermione is not happy with Ron. I want that young woman happy. Do you hear me Molly?"

"Yes dear." she said, but let it enter one ear and leave out the other. She watched her husband leave the kitchen. "I'll get them together if it's last thing I do."

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the chapter!


	6. Christmas Dinner With The Weaselys'

Minerva and Albus sat in the library with Hermione. They knew she was nervous and scared of going to the Burrow, because she became close to all them and Severus was slowly healing along with her. Sarah was such a wonderful and loving woman that knew what Hermione was going through. The elderly couple were grateful for Sarah Snape. They too had grown found of the woman and grown close to Eileen and Tobias. They were turning into a strange but loving family.

Minerva pulled Hermione into her side silently comforting the young woman before she left for Christmas dinner. Hermione rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes enjoying their time together. The couple had been coming and going from Prince Manor to Hogwarts to keep an eye on the students. Sometimes they were gone days at a time, but they would leave if they had gotten word that she needed them.

"Everything is going to be all right Hermione." whispered Minerva sweetly. "You'll have Miss Weasely and Sarah there. I know Mr. Potter will be very understanding about everything. I know from what you've told us his like a brother to you."

Hermione nodded her head. "Ron has me worried. He always jumps to sudden and sometime mean conclusions. I don't know if I can handle his mean streaks."

Albus kissed Hermione on the top of her head and soothingly played with her brown curls. "If he does anything you go straight to Arthur. He'll handle Ron. He might not seem the type of man to take control of the household, but he will if has to. In the old wizarding customs it was the man of the house that had the final say in everything from the way the children are raised to whom their children were to marry, and if they didn't pass the father's approval they were cast aside. I know Arthur holds true to those customs. He wants his children happy with their matches for a husband and or wife."

Hermione lifted her head off of Minerva's shoulder and looked at Albus in shock. "I didn't know that."

Albus chucked and looked over at his wife and smiled, "I'm lucky that Charles like me from the start, and he approved of your marriage." He sighed heavily, "But sadly we could never have children. So our students became our children."

Hermione looked down at her belly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Minerva kissed Hermione's brow gently, "It's all right sweetheart. We have you in our lives," and she rested her hand on Hermione's belly, "and we'll soon have a little bouncing boy to chase after."

Hermione couldn't help but let a genuine smile cross her face. She stood up from couch and hugged the couple. "I love the both of you."

Minerva held Hermione a little tighter, "We love you too my dear girl. Now you better go meet Sarah in the entrance hall it's time for you to be leaving. If you need us we'll be at Hogwarts."

Hermione pulled back and nodded, "Ok," and left the library for the entrance hall.

00

Tobias and Eileen stood at the door and pulled both girls into a tight loving hug. They kissed them on the forehead and told them to come home if they needed to.

"Now, you listen to me young ladies," said Eileen sternly but gently, "You can bring Ginny and Harry over if you wish. We have plenty of room. Because you might need them to be with you for awhile." She told Hermione.

Hermione back the tears that threaten to fall down her cheeks. She threw her arms around Eileen's neck. She whispered, "I don't what I would have done with you."

Eileen pulled back, "You are part of this family Hermione. Now off you go."

"Where's Severus?" asked Sarah wanting to say bye to her brother.

"He's at Hogwarts. He thought it best until Hermione left to return. He knew she needed her space for awhile, because the Weasely household is rather crowded."

Sarah nodded and Tobias handed Hermione a portkey. "Don't worry it's very safe. I designed it many years ago for pregnant women so they could to travel without any harm done to the child."

The girls smiled, took the portkey and vanished from Prince Manor. Eileen rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Tobias if they hurt our girls I'll go over there and show them where Severus gets his temper from," and she gracefully swept from the room her robes blowing behind her much like her son's robes blew.

"Oh Merlin please don't let that happen." whispered Tobias and went down to potions lab.

00

Arthur stood beyond the safety of wards of the Burrow waiting for Hermione and her friend to arrive. He found it best he meet the girls first knowing of Hermione's pregnancy from Ginny. She had gotten approval from her best friend to tell him if he would be need to handle any trouble from the family.

Hermione and Sarah appeared in front of Arthur, and he pulled Hermione into a gently loving hug. He pulled back, "How are you doing Hermione?"

"I'm doing better, but have some problems every so often." she told him. "Mr. Weasely this Sarah Snape. Sarah this Arthur Weasely."

Sarah smiled and shook Mr. Weasely hand. "It's nice to meet you sir. I've heard a lot about you from Mi."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Are you anyway related to Severus Snape?" he asked the young woman.

Sarah laughed slightly not surprised that no one knew Severus had a little sister. "Yes I am sir. I'm his little sister. My brother is a very private man."

"Well come along girls we have a walk ahead of, and I can learn a little bit about you Sarah."

She smiled, "Sounds great!" and they slowly made their way to Burrow.

00

"This is interesting indeed. So you're not a witch." said Arthur as they reached the backdoor and he opened it allowing the women to enter the small crooked house.

"No sir. Let me explain why." said Sarah. "Well, here's the Snape and Prince family lines," said Sarah, hands slowly moved towards one and other, "then once our lines cross each other one in the family will not show magical abilities. The only way to unravel the twist," and she moved her hands apart, "one must bring new blood into the family such as a muggleborn or a muggle."

"So the entire time its us that are making none witches and wizard. I thought that the magic was just slowly dying out." said Arthur who had noticed that in his family. Because Ron's magic wasn't as strong as he's other children. "I'll keep that in mind dear. Thank you very much."

Sarah waved it off with a smile. "It's no problem."

All of sudden Arthur and Sarah's conversation was interrupted by happy shouts of, "Mione your here!"

Hermione jumped slightly and slightly hid behind Sarah. She took Hermione's hand and gently squeezed it. She whispered telling it would all right. Hermione stepped out from behind her dear friend.

"I've missed you." said Ginny pulling Hermione into a gentle hug. She pulled back and smiled. "Hello big guy," knowing she didn't want to be asked if she was ok. "Wow he's moving a lot."

Hermione smiled and laughed, "You have no idea how much John is moving. He keeps me bruised."

Harry stood in the back watching his best friend. He could she was starting to stiffen up from all the Weasely boys touching her too much. Ginny had told the boys not to ask questions, because they remembered that Hermione was all ready having a hard enough time with her parents being gone.

"If you upset Mi you'll regret it." hissed Sarah after she introduced herself to Ron. She pulled back from his ear and smiled friendly at the redhead.

Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. He stepped back not saying two words to his friend of seven years. Hermione didn't care at the moment.

Harry slowly walked up to the one person he saw as a sister. She was the one besides Ginny that truly understood him. Hermione walked up to Harry and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as possible.

"Wow, talk about kick." said Harry when felt the baby move. He stepped back and asked, "Can I?" Hermione smiled he was the only one that asked out of all them besides Ginny. She nodded her head. Harry gently rubbed her belly. "That's so neat." He looked over a Ginny winked.

Ginny blushed. She knew Harry wanted a big family, and she couldn't blame him. She had already put her foot down saying three was plenty, and if he wanted more he would have them himself.

Arthur saw Molly enter the room and he quickly pulled her aside and whispered sternly in her ear. "If you jump down Hermione's throat or hurt that girl so help me Molly I will make you leave this house and stay at Grimmauld Place until you see the era of your ways. Now I suggest you treat her normally as possible and don't you dare ask questions." he hissed.

Molly pulled back from her husband wide eyed. She couldn't believe that Arthur had threatened to kick her out of her own house. He had never done anything like it before. He had pulled rank on her. She was the one that took control of everything that went on in the house. He turned a total 180 on her all because of Hermione Granger had entered her own home. She wasn't even their daughter. He had made it clear as crystal not insult young woman.

Molly walked over to Hermione stunned at what she saw. Hermione Granger was heavily pregnant and stood in her house. It was unfit, not right for a woman to be pregnant and not married. She wondered who she had slept with during the school term. She knew it wasn't her Ron's baby. She would have to do something about that, but for now she had to put on a strong act in front of everyone.

"Hermione sweetheart." said Mrs. Weasely and pulled her into a motherly hug. "How have you been? And where have you been?"

"I've been ok." said Hermione and looked over at Mr. Weasely. He gave her a strong nodded, and she smiled at the man. "I've staying with Sarah. She's a friend of Dumbledore's."

Sarah threw Hermione a wink and said with a slight lie, "Sarah Prince."

Ginny covered her mouth to stop from giggling. She knew it was a slight lie, but she knew Sarah did it so that Mrs. Weasely wouldn't blow her lid. She turned to all her brothers and placed her finger over her lips telling not to tell the truth about a Sarah.

Arthur turned to her daughter in shock and walked over to her and whispered, "What's going on she introduced herself as Sarah Snape to everyone else."

"Dad she didn't completely lie. Sarah's mum maiden name was Prince. Hermione must had told her before hand that mum truly doesn't trust Professor Snape. Please keep it a secret for Hermione's sake. Please."

"I swear if that girl was a witch, she would have been placed in Slytherin. She's sly as her brother." said Arthur with a whole hearty laugh. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

Ginny pulled Hermione and Sarah up the stairs, "You're rooming with me." She said joyfully.

"Ginny slow down girl. I can only climb the stairs so fast." said Hermione with a laugh. Sarah knew she'd like Ginny. She hadn't seen Hermione laugh this much before.

Ginny opened her bedroom door and they walked into the room. Mrs. Weasely had enlarged the bed to were it could hold a three of them. It took up most of the room, but she didn't care. The redhead jumped onto the bed and began to jump up and down.

"I can't believe you finally here!" she told them as she jumped up and down like a little girl. "It's been so boring! But at lest I'm able to spend a lot of time with Harry," and she bounce into a sitting position.

Sarah and Hermione sat down on the bed. Sarah got to know Hermione's best girl friend of six years. She knew that Hermione loved her dearly.

00

Harry and Mr. Weasely sat outside in the backyard at the picnic table. Arthur had charmed the area to remain warm so they could speak. Harry had told him he wanted to speak in private.

"Mr. Weasely, you know I've know Ginny for a long time." said Harry.

Arthur sat waiting for the young man to rant out his nerves. He knew where the speech was going to lead to. He only smiled at the young man.

"Well, you know we've been seeing each since my third year at school. I love Ginny really I do. I guess it's a Potter thing that we all fall for redheads." Arthur chuckled at the statement because Harry's grandmother was a redhead. "May I have your permission to marry Ginny?"

Arthur leaned forward on the table. He knew that the couple were young, very young in fact, but he knew that the young man would wait until his daughter graduated from Hogwarts before they were married.

"Yes Harry you have permission to marry my daughter." said Arthur. He pulled out a piece of parament. "You know I hold strong to the old customs. You did right by asking me to marry my daughter. This is a betrothal contract." He smiled at the young man's shocked expression. "I've had a feeling for a very long time Harry that it would come to this." He only nodded dumbly. "This says that you will wait until Ginny has finished school before you are married. You will not be sexual active until you are wed."

"Yes sir just so you know I have told Ginny I would touch in that way until she has a band on her hand." said Harry. He grabbed what he knew to be a blood quill from Arthur. "You have my word I will up hold your wishes," and he signed his name agreeing to the contract.

Arthur took the quill and signed is name to it as well. He got up from table and shook Harry's hand. He pulled him into a hug. He pulled back, "You're a good man Harry."

"Thank you sir." said Harry and watched his future father in law enter the house. He released a breathe he had been holding, and he entered the house with a bright smile on his face.

00

Hermione sat with Harry on the steps while Sarah was kicking Ginny's ass in a game of chess. He pulled out a black box and handed it to his sister. She lifted the lid and her mouth dropped.

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me." said Harry.

She smiled brightly at her brother and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. "I know she'll say yes Harry. So don't worry. I'm so happy for you!" She looked at the ring. "She'll love the ring it's Ginny all over," and she handed him the closed black box. She kissed his cheek and when in search for the girls.

00

Molly angrily made the dough for the bread. She couldn't believe that Hermione was pregnant. She was suppose to be with her Ronnie. But she had to go and sleep with first boy that pulled down her pants. Then to top it off she didn't trust that Sarah Prince girl. She remaindered too much of Snape.

She sighed heavily remembering that Hermione had seen her parents die right in front of her, but she wished that Hermione would confide in her some. She had known the child for years. She would have to sit down with her to understand what was going on.

Molly set the table with a flick of her wand and she called the family to the table. She smiled when she heard steps run down the stairs and redhead enter the room. They all sat down at the table ready to eat a good home cooked meal.

"Here you go dear. It's tea I use to drink when I was pregnant, and look healthy my boys are." said Molly sitting down the cup in front of the young woman.

Arthur smiled at his wife pleased to see that she had taken his warning to heart. Molly sat down at the table with the family. The room was full of lively conversation and laughter.

Sarah was happy she came with Hermione. She really liked the Weasely family, but something just didn't sit right with her about Molly Weasely. It seemed to her that the woman was acting strange. She might not had been a witch but she could read cards like her mother. Reading cards didn't require magic. She sat back and studied the woman while keeping an eye on Hermione.

'_She wouldn't do anything to Mi.' _thought Sarah and returned back to her strange conversation with Fred.

Hermione sat back and picked up the cup of tea that sat before her and slowly sipped it. She smiled to herself when John settled down some, and he had finally moved his foot out of her right ribcage.

After dinner the boys cleared the table while Molly and the girls went and sat down in the living.

00

"Mrs. Weasely what was in that tea I had earlier?" asked Hermione.

"I'll give you the recipe so you can take it with you. What are you having dear?"

She smiled grateful Mrs. Weasely wasn't jumping down her throat. "A boy. He's name is John after my dad." Hermione pulled Sarah and Ginny close to her sides, "But these two I couldn't have made it through it."

"You're stronger then you give herself for dear." said Molly as she gently squeezed Hermione's leg.

"Presents!" yelled the boys who were carrying arm full of boxes.

"But I didn't bring you guys anything." said Hermione feeling slightly guilty.

The boys smiled and sat boxes in front of Hermione and Arthur came in carrying another handful of boxes. He sat them down and the boys dug through them grabbing which one belonged to whom.

"Here you go Sarah." said Mrs. Weasely holding out a long box.

"You-you didn't have to get me anything." She said now feeling really bad what she thought earlier.

Hermione sat back and laughed as Harry, Ron, Fred and George tore into their presents like it was a race to win a quidditch match. They all got a Weasely sweater with their first initial on it. Once everyone had finished they all looked over at Hermione and Sarah.

"You go first Sarah." said Hermione with a smile.

"Ok." She said and ripped into the paper and lifted the box. She pulled out a deep green and red scarf. "Oh wow. It's great." She wrapped it around her neck. "What do you think?"

"Looks great." said Ginny with a bright smile. "You're turn Mione."

"All right." she said and shifted through the boxes and stacked the ones from Mr. and Mrs. Weasely in pile, Ron, Fred and George in other. Harry and Ginny's in one. She saw that Ginny's pile was much bigger then others.

Hermione opened the one from Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and it was the same sweater and sweets she made. Fred and George gave her a diary that had never ending pages with her name engraved into the front. Ron had gotten her a book on potions. Harry gotten her a cookbook knowing she liked to cook.

"Ok Gin what's with all the boxes?" asked Hermione and she opened one by one only to find they were all hand made baby clothes for John. "Ginny, I don't know what to say. You must have been working on this for a long time."

She handed her one last box. "This one is special it took a long time to make it and to get it just right."

Hermione took it from the redhead with slightly shaky hands. She slowly opened the lid to find a beautiful light blue baby gown with teddy bears and John stitched into collar.

"It's for John to wear when he leaves the hospital." said Ginny with a smile.

"Ginny I-I" said Hermione speechless on what to say. She pulled the redhead into a tight hug. "I love you." she whispered.

Ginny pulled back and kissed her brow. "I love you too," and she returned to her seat.

"I have one more for you Ginny." said Harry handing over a small wrapped box.

The redhead took the box and slowly removed the wrapper and pulled out a small black box. She lifted the lid with two words written on it, '_Look down,' Ginny_ closed the box and looked down only to find Harry one knee.

"I will you marry me?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled down at her boyfriend and nodded, "Yes."

He took her left hand and slowly slid a square shaped diamond ring with four small rubies that broader the sides that rested on a gold band. He leaned forward and kissed the redhead on her lips. He pulled back and smiled.

"Is every Christmas this eventual?" asked Sarah.

"Nah." said the twins with knowing smirks on their faces.

Sarah screamed when she heard booms from outside. The twins laughed.

"They're going off early." said George. "Well, come on fireworks!" and yanked Sarah from her seat and pulled her outside.

Hermione shook her head and followed the large family outside for the firework show the boys did every Christmas. She was grateful that no one noticed her diamond ring; except Ginny. She told her about that she was marrying Snape for John's protection.

It was after midnight when Sarah and Hermione said their farewells and they went back to Prince Manor, but Molly told the girls that Ron, Harry and Ginny could go over and spend New Years with them. The girls smiled and nodded their heads.

Molly wished that Hermione would have sat down and at lest spoke to her about what happened the night her parents died. But she knew it wasn't the time nor the place. She would only have to wait.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think.

HA fooled you Molly was nice! HA, HA,HA!


	7. What's In The Tea?

Hermione stood over the stove supporting her back as she stirred lavender petals and mint leaves into the bowling water. She grabbed the chopping knife and thinly sliced cactus flower and dropped it into the water. She smiled as the steam rose from the boiling pot.

"Hermione dear what are you making?" asked Eileen looking over her shoulder.

"It's tea that Mrs. Weasely gave me over Christmas. It helps calm down John when he's over active."

Eileen's brow frowned she didn't like the sound it. She picked up the paper that was written handwriting she didn't recognize. She knew it belonged to Molly Weasely. She read the long list of ingredients everything seemed good of little John good sources of plants such as rosemary, lemon juice, lavender, mint leaves, but the cactus flower had her worried.

"Now it needs to simmer for four hours." said Hermione.

'_Four hours? That's not right for a simple cup of tea.'_ thought Eileen. "May I see the cactus flower? Do you have a whole one?"

"Oh here you are." said Hermione handing the elegant woman.

Eileen quietly exited the kitchen and left for the potions lab. She needed to research on the flower Hermione was using in the tea.

00

Eileen swept into the lab slamming the door behind and pulled down several books. She sat down at the table and began her long search. She ran her long elegant finger across and down the page. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear Severus and Tobias enter the room.

Severus picked up the beautiful pink, blue and orange flower and examined it carefully. "Where did you get this Mother?"

Eileen looked up from the book. "Hermione had it. She was using it to make some type of tea." She handed him the list of ingredients.

Severus sat down on the stool that was behind him. He sat it down on the table behind him, and turned back to the flower in his hand. "I've seen this flower before. The Dark Lord has several in his lab. This is a very dangerous cactus flower called, "Sleep Slumber," it slowly puts the drinker into a slow death. If consumed in slow doses the drinker won't know its effects until later on." He explained to his parents. "The rosemary sooths an infant in the womb. John." Severus dropped the flower and list on the floor and swept from the lab.

00

Hermione walked around the shelves in the library to find a book to read out loud for her big man to hear and learn her voice. She rubbed her belly lovingly. Hermione's brow frowned. John was normally very active around nine pm. Because she figured he knew it was story time.

"Why are you so still tonight John?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione how long have you been drinking the tea?" asked Severus as he ran into the library.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

He walked up to her and asked, "How long? I need to know."

"Almost a week. Nothings wrong. Mrs. Weasely gave me the recipe."

Severus knocked books, quills, ink wells and papers off the table. He swept Hermione up off her feet and laid her down on top of table. He lifted dress exposing growing belly. He pushed and rubbed her stomach feeling the smallest movement nothing strong like it was before.

"Has John been still lately?" asked Severus just as Eileen and Tobias ran into the room after placing some of the potion into a vial.

"Well yes he has been still."

Severus pulled out his wand and ran it over Hermione, "He's heart is beating but it's weak."

Hermione pushed herself up using her arms for support. "What!"

"Sweetheart Mrs. Weasely has been poisoning you." said Eileen.

Hermione laid back down and put her hands over her eyes and sobbed. The woman she had known for years was slowing killing her son. Severus lowered Hermione dress and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms.

"Mother can we do anything?" asked Severus.

"I've looked up the side effects and nothing can be done sweetheart. John will have to try make it on his own. He will heart problems I have no doubt about it. Get Hermione to bed and make sure she rests. It will take two days for the potion to leave her system. Severus lifted Hermione up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

00

Severus gently laid Hermione down and pulled the blankets over her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a hold of her hand whishing she would let him hold her.

"Severus, hold me." whispered Hermione.

He removed his shoes and got into the bed laying on top of the covers. He pulled Hermione into his arms and let her cry out her pain. Severus buried his face into the crook her neck and held her close praying for a miracle.

Sarah ran up the stairs after her mother had told her what happen to Hermione. She had been gone to spend time with friends. She stopped when she reached Hermione's room to find Severus curled up with her asleep. She smiled slightly at the scene but angry flashed in her black eyes when she thought about Molly Weasely. So her hunch had been right, and she stormed down the stairs. Severus wasn't the only one that had gotten their mother's temper.

00

Eileen angrily paced the living room. She had tried to slip out of the manor to go after the Weasely, but Tobias had caught her. He threaten to tie her down if she tried it again. He had called the aurors to handle the matter. But he knew once the redhead was arrested Eileen Snape would give Molly Weasely a piece of her mind. But he would have to tell the guard to take away her wand so she wouldn't kill the witch.

Eileen swiftly pulled out her wand and silently began to throw spells at plates, vases, windows anything that would shatter. Tobias placed wards around the pictures and himself not wanting to get into the line fire.

Sarah stepped into the room and quickly ducked when a spell flew past her, and Tobias pulled his daughter into the protective barer. It had been years since she had seen her mother this angry. The last time was after her rape three years ago.

Eileen let her wand fall from her hand and she sank down to her knees in sobs. Tobias lowered the wards and walked over to his wife. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

Minerva and Albus ran into the parlor to find Eileen in tears and in her husband's arms. They had gotten word from Tobias that Molly Weasely had poisoned Hermione and John.

"I'm going upstairs to check on Hermione." whispered Minerva and left for Hermione's bedroom. She to see for herself that she was ok, and she wanted to hex to woman to hell and back again.

"Tobias is there anything we can do?" asked Albus as he watched the man hold his wife.

He shook his head sadly. He saw Sarah grab a vase that her mother had missed when she was shooting off spells, and she threw it cross the room. Albus pulled the young woman into his arms in hope of comforting the best he could.

00

Minerva sat down on edge of the bed and gently rubbed Hermione's forehead watching her sleep. She wanted to hex Molly Weasely for hurting her godson and Hermione. But when she had entered the living room she was stunned to find it damaged, and she wondered if it was Tobias or Eileen that had destroyed the room. She only knew Molly Weasely better look out she had messed with wrong women.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think!"


	8. The Arrest of Molly Weasely

Arthur Weasely was woken early with a loud knock on the door. He grumbled, got out of bed and tied his robe around his waist and made his way down stairs. He walked up to the front door only for the person to knock louder.

"Wait one minute." said the redhead and opened the door to find Nyphadora Tonks standing in front of him. She had shoulder length purple hair, fare skin, blue eyes and a slender womanly figure.

"Tonks it's five in the morning. What are you doing here? Kingsely what's going on?" he asked the auror who stood next to the woman. Kingsely Shaklebolt was black man with bold head, brown eyes and muscular built.

"We're sorry to wake you Arthur but this is serious business." said Kingsely.

Arthur opened the door wider and the two aurors stepped into the house. "What's happened is everyone all right?"

"I suggest you get Molly up and bring her down stairs." said Tonks.

He nodded and left the two aurors in the living room and looked at each other. They hated what they were about to do, and they both knew that Tobias Snape was no fool. He held high standing in the wizarding council.

Molly came down stairs dressed in her robe. "What's happened? Is there Order meeting? "

"Something has happened Molly." said Tonks. She turned the redhead around with her back facing her. "You are under arrest for brewing illegal potion. The attempted murder of the infant John Granger," and she placed magical handcuffs on Molly's wrists.

Molly looked up the stairs and saw Ginny with her hands over her mouth in shock. She lowered them and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"How could you Mum? I know you want Ron and Mione together, but killing John is not right." said Ginny. She looked at Tonks. "Take where she belongs." She looked back at her mother. "You better watch yourself. Sarah is going to beat the shit out of you. I hate to see what Eileen Snape will do to you."

"I didn't do anything." said Molly to her daughter and husband. "You have to believe me."

Arthur studied his wife hard for a moment. "You were trying too hard to be nice to Hermione. I could tell you wanted to do something when she entered the house. I'll learn the truth soon. But for now I do not truth you." Tonks nodded to Arthur and Molly and they took Molly from the house.

Ginny ran to her father's open arms. He pulled her into a tight hug. He rested his cheek on her forehead and rubbed her back.

00

Tonks shoved Molly into an empty cell and locked it behind her. She shook her head at the loving woman. She couldn't believe that Molly would try something so mean as to kill a baby.

"You have gone too far Molly." said the auror. "And attacking Lord Tobias Snape's grandchild was not wise at all. The court is going to spit you out quicker then you can blink," and swept from the cell leaving Molly alone.

Molly narrowed her eyes and laid down on the hard cot. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught. She wondered why the baby hadn't died yet. The witch must not have been drinking the tea everyday like she told her.

00

Severus woke up with Hermione in his arms. He kissed her brow gently. He placed a hand on her forehead and found her burning up with fever. He got up from the bed and swept into her bathroom and returned with a small bowl of water and wash cloth. He pulled the desk chair next to the bed and sat down.

"What has that woman done to you?" he whispered as he ran the cool rag against her forehead.

"Severus I got word that Mrs. Weasely was taken to Azkaban." said Sarah. "Is Mi ok?" She walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Hermione. "She's burning up. Is that normal?"

Eileen walked into the room and covered her mouth in shock. She quickly walked over to Hermione. She pulled out her wand made a small cut in her arm. She pulled out a vial that was in pocket and filled it with her blood. She healed the cut and stuck her wand back in her pocket. She corked the vial.

"I'll go run some tests. You're father is at a council meeting with Albus. I'll go wake Minnie." said Eileen and quickly left the bedroom.

"Severus what can we do?" asked Sarah.

"Hermione poison is leaving her system. The next twenty four hours is critical." whispered Severus.

"I'll go get Ginny and Harry," and Sarah ran from the room knowing Hermione would needed to be around those she saw as family.

Minerva ran into the room and sat down were Sarah had been a moment ago. She took Hermione's hand into her own. She prayed the fever wouldn't made John's heart quit all together.

00

Ginny jumped up from the couch when Sarah stepped out of the fireplace. Harry stood up and held the redhead's hand. Sarah quickly told the couple what was going on at the Manor.

"Go on. Go pack. You can stay there for as long as you need to. I know the aurors are busy finding evidence." said Arthur, and looked over at the kitchen at all the aurors.

Ginny hugged her dad. Harry, Ginny and Sarah ran up the stairs to get the couple packed to stay at Prince Manor. The trio returned within minutes. Arthur hugged his daughter and pulled Harry into a quick hug. They were gone in swirl of green flames.

Arthur sat back down and watched the aurors destroy his kitchen. He shook his head knowing that his wife was truly guilty. He didn't know how, but he could feel it deep in his bones.

00

Tobias stood in the center of the large round court room looking at the Lords and Ladies of the court. He could tell somewhere in shock at the news that they were told only a few moments ago.

"Are you positive that it was the illegal potion Death Slumber?" asked Madame Bones.

"I'm sure of it. We have one of the most well known Potions Master in Wales working on potion. I took matters quickly into my own hands and Mrs. Molly Weasely now sits in Azkaban."

"How did you come of this knowledge so quickly Lord Snape?" asked Minster Fudge.

'_Shit, I didn't think about that.'_ thought Tobias. '_It's_ _time for a tiny lie.' _"Hermione Granger's family was attacked and a death eater raped the poor woman. This rape resulted in a pregnancy, and we knew the Granger family for several years, and we took Hermione into our home to help her through this hard time."

"That was very kind of you Lord Snape." said Madame Bones. "As we all know it's not safe to give a pregnant woman Veritaserum. The trial will have to wait until the baby is born. How far along is Miss Granger?"

"Six months." said Tobias. "The time we have will let us get a strong case against Mrs. Weasely."

Fudge nodded, "Very well. The trial will be set at a later date. You are dismissed."

Tobias sighed and left the court room with the Headmaster grateful that they had plenty of time to bring a good case against Molly Weasely.

00

Eileen stood over a steaming potion. She had been working on it for hours. She ignored her growling stomach and pressed onward. She knew the poison was leaving Hermione system, but the reason behind the blood was to check and see if it was leaving John little system.

"Mum you've been down her since seven o'clock. It's dinner time. You need to eat." said Sarah gently not to startle the woman.

Eileen looked up from the potion and tucked an oily strain of hair from her face. "All right Sarah." She bent over and lowered the flame.

"Harry and Ginny are here. I went and got them from Burrow. Harry fixed supper. He cooks when he's worried."

She nodded and the women left the basement for the kitchen.

00

Minerva, Albus, Tobias, Sarah, Eileen, Harry and Ginny sat at the long dinning room table staring at their still full plates. Harry picked up his fork and began to move his food around unable to eat. They were all worried for Hermione, and they could do nothing but stand back, watch and wait.

00

Severus tucked the blankets a little tighter around Hermione and grabbed a book from the shelf. He rubbed John gently and he opened the children's book and quietly read it his son that was all he could do was try to keep Hermione's fever down and keep a close eye on John. He prayed they'd make it through the next toughest hours yet.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	9. Voldemort's Help

Voldemort sat in front of a roaring fire. The flames cast an eerie glow on his snake like face. He propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair and rested his chin in his hand. He had tortured Severus greatly for him not informing him of the Mudblood carrying his child. He had learned from another source of the child. He had called the father to be to him and told Severus he wanted to baby to be his successor. He had no heirs and the Snape child would very powerful. He could over look the baby being a half blood since himself being one. He would teach the child the dark arts and he would far more powerful then himself. The plan was perfect. He only has to wait for the baby to be born.

00

Severus sat in the chair next to the bed and pulled out his wand. He waved it over Hermione's stomach and the image of John came into view. He slipped his wand back up his sleeve. He watched his son's heart beat and he slowly moved his thumb and stuck it into his mouth. He gently rubbed her stomach.

"Be strong John. You have to make it for Mummy. She loves you so much. I need you too." He whispered and pulled out his wand and the image vanished. He grabbed his left arm when pain shot through his arm. "Sarah," he looked in doorway at his sister, "sit with her."

She nodded and took the seat that his brother had just gotten up from. Sarah watched her brother sweep from the room. She knew the only time he left with his right hand over his left arm he been called to the snake.

00

Severus appeared in front of his master and bow. "You called me My Lord."

"Yes, how is the Mudblood?" hissed Voldemort, who had named his most loyal death eater's child his successor.

He lifted his head. Severus knew he would have to truthful. He hoped that the evil wizard would know how to save his son. "They were poisoned my lord."

"Poisoned!" hissed Voldemort. "What poison Severus and who poisoned them?"

"Molly Weasely poisoned them with Slumber Draught." the spy told his master.

Voldemort rose from his throne and struck the death eater across the face his ring slashing his right cheek. "You fool! You will bring her to me. Leave now and bring her to me."

Severus rose to his full height. "Yes my lord," and he was gone with a pop. He knew that Voldemort was actually the only one that could save Hermione and John. His mother had given John a potion that would slowly remove the poison from his little system, but he would actually have to put his trust into the Dark Lord.

Voldemort swept from the throne room and down to his large potions lab. He had chosen Snape's child knowing how powerful the child would be and he needed a powerful wizard to keep his mission of removing muggles and Mudbloods from the world.

00

Voldemort stepped into the lab. It was large with steal tables, vials, cauldrons, tools and thousands of herbs and books on the right side of the lab. They had belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself.

He grabbed several books and flipped them open and began his search for the antidote. He remembered reading about it several years ago. He had to insure his heir's safety.

00

Severus gently lifted Hermione up into his arms and laid her head down onto his shoulder. Eileen, Albus and Minerva entered the room, and women asked him were he was taking Hermione. He sighed heavily and looked down at the woman that would be his wife and the mother of his son.

"I know is sounds strange, but the Dark Lord is the only one that can save them. He knows the antidote to the poison. He wants me to bring Hermione to him."

"What?" yelled Harry who was standing in the doorway. "Are you mad Snape?"

"Potter the Dark Lord will not kill his successor. I'm well… intrusting the Dark Lord with my family. Merlin help me I will do everything to save them; even if it is in care of the devil himself. Now let me pass!"

Albus pulled Harry from the doorway and leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Tom is in a way doing a kind act. He's saving a life. Think about it Harry maybe this will kill the horcux we found. The locket maybe destroyed. Tom will destroy it himself."

Harry's eyes widen in shock. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and let Snape carry Hermione down the stairs. "You better be right Snape if not I'll kill you myself!" He yelled after him.

Severus turned around, "I will gladly you let you do it," and he left Prince Manor.

Eileen sat down on the edge of bed. She sighed heavily and looked at the pillow where Hermione's had been. She knew in away her son was right. Tom Riddle had been a brilliant wizard. He was two years behind him. He mainly kept to himself, but he was smart wizard that passed through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Please be right about this son." whispered Eileen.

Harry and Ginny sat down next to the witch that had quickly welcomed them into her home. Eileen rested her on Harry's shoulder. She would take comfort anywhere she could get at moment.

00

Voldemort careful began the long process of the Slumber Draught. He dropped three pinches of moonstone dust and stirred gently two clockwise. He dropped three drops of black rose petal oil into the liquid and watched turn black.

He turned to the thick journal and ran his long boney white finger across and down the page. He grabbed dragon heart string and dropped one long string into the black boiling liquid. He lowered the flame and returned to the potion.

"Enter!" snapped Voldemort.

Severus slowly walked into the large lab, and gently closed the door behind him. He was only few that had been inside the Dark Lord's private potions lab.

"Good Severus you're here. I need your blood." said the Dark Lord.

The spy didn't say a word but rolled his sleeve. The dark wizard took a vial of Severus's blood. Voldemort turned to the potion and slowly poured the blood into the potion. He stirred to the right and then to left. He smirked and watched it turn from black to white. He turned the flame down to simmer for twelve hours.

"Take me to Granger." hissed Voldemort.

Severus nodded and led his master to a spare room that was in the upper part of the hideout.

00

Voldemort entered the bedroom and found Hermione lying in the bed. She turned her head side to side and beads of sweat rolled down her brow. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed at the thought of Weasely poisoning his successor.

Voldemort walked up to Hermione and checked her pulse and found it very high. He pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his robe. He waved it over her body. He was stunned to find that the poison wasn't just affecting the baby but her health. The baby's heart was extremely weak and Hermione's heart beat hard to keep the baby's life going. He waved his wand again and his body shook with anger her magical core was extremely weak that would lead to John's magic to become weak. He didn't need a weak successor.

"Mrs. Weasely knew what she was doing that was sure. I haven't seen this potion this strong in awhile. Well apparently the Mudblood knows how to brew an advance potion as this one." hissed Voldemort and put his wand up his sleeve.

The dark lord sat down in a nearby armchair and watched the young woman sleep. He knew that she had to be in a great deal of pain. He couldn't do anything. Not yet. The potion had to simmer.

00

12 hours later….

00

Voldemort stood next to Hermione and gently lifted her head off the pillow and poured the potion down her throat. He laid her head back down on the pillow. He had to wait an hour for it to take effect.

Severus stood at the end of the bed watching the Dark Lord attend to the woman he loved. He couldn't believe that such an evil wizard was taking care of a muggleborn while knowing he could not stand the sight of them.

Voldemort turned to Severus and said, "The only thing we can do is wait."

He bowed his head, "Thank you my lord. What can I do in return?"

Voldemort looked down at Hermione's stomach and laid his boney white hand on her growing belly, "She will bare the child here. I will be the one that will deliver my successor."

The spy hid his shock and bowed his head, "It would be an honor."

"Retrieve me within an hour." said Voldemort and swept from the room not understanding the feeling that consumed his body. He only knew that it was strange something he had not felt since he was boy.

Severus sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed and held her hand. He watched her sleep praying that the potion would work. He wanted his family alive and safe. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the dark lord saving his son's life. What was going on?

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about twist the story just took!


	10. Riddle Being Controlled?

Voldemort entered the bedroom followed by Severus. He had gotten the dark lord once an hour had passed. Hermione remained a sleep when he had left the bedroom.

"Let us see how the potion preformed." hissed the dark lord, and he pulled out his wand and waved it over the sleeping witch. "The boy's heart is strong but some of the poison is still in his system but it will be completely gone within the next two hours. The potions were very strong. Miss Granger has completely recovered from the effects and her magic has stabilized. She's only in a healing sleep. She'll remain that way until the potion has left the infant's system." He told his death eater and put his wand up his sleeve.

"I owe you a debt my lord. How may I fulfill it?" asked Severus.

"You will marry the Mudblood in the old ways and her dept is to me, and I will use it as I see fit. Take her and go Severus. I'll call for you soon." said Voldemort.

The spy bowed and gently lifted Hermione up into his arms and he returned to Prince Manor. He shuttered at the thought at what the dark wizard had up his sleeve as a life dept.

00

Eileen ran up to her son when he entered the manor grateful to see that they were alive. She followed the couple up the stairs and into Hermione's bedroom. Severus gently laid Hermione down on the bed, and he sat down in the chair next the bed.

"What happened Severus? What did he do to Hermione?" asked Eileen in one breathe just as everyone entered the room.

Severus looked down at Hermione and back up at the group that was gathered in the room. "He saved their lives." He shook his head, "I don't see how he could do this form of act when he's suppose to be inhuman. What made him do something to want to save a life instead of killing it?"

Harry looked at his best friend and began to pace in thought. "Maybe Riddle is being controlled. Maybe something happened when he entered the chamber of secrets. What made such a brilliant man turn so dark?" He asked himself, "He of course killed his parents but he was being abused." He stopped asked, "Is that right Professor?"

"Yes he was being abused because he had magical abilities." said Albus trying to understand what Harry was questioning about.

"What if he killed them not out of anger but out of protecting himself? I know you can only handle abuse for so long before your body can't handle much anymore. What if his magic back lashed in order to protect himself? Then that's not murder Professor Dumbledore that was save his life."

Albus sat down in the chair he made appear in the room along with several others for them to sit down and listened to Harry question things about Riddle he never thought about before.

"Something had to have happened at Hogwarts that changed Riddle. The prophecy said vanish the dark lord. If I destroy the dark magic inside Riddle that will be killing Voldemort and saving Tom Riddle."

Tobias sat in thought and spoke up, "You destroyed one of the horcuxes Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Harry's eyes widen. "Damn, what if the soul that was trapped returned to the man? Then this would bring out human emotion."

Tobias rose from the chair and motioned Harry to follow him to the library. Severus told them he'd send for Ginny to get them once Hermione woke up. They nodded and left the room.

"I believe the young man might be right Albus. Mr. Riddle was a very bright student." said Minerva and looked over at Hermione and sighed heavily.

00

Voldemort sat in an arm chair in front of the roaring fire reading a book. He quickly put his hands over his ears when he heard a loud scream from inside his head and his body felt like it was on fire. He fell to his knees in agonizing pain. The screaming and pain stopped just as soon as it had begun.

00

Meanwhile in Number 12 Grimmauld Place in a glass cabinet a locket exploded releasing a piece of human soul that had been trapped for years destroying a horcux that was created by dark extremely dark magic.

00

Voldemort rolled over onto back breathing heavily. It had been years since that happened. He remembered in happening after Potter had destroyed the diary. He couldn't understand why or what was happening to him. He had spent years in the library trying to find the answers to his questions, but he found nothing to help him understand what was happening to him.

The dark wizard pushed himself up off the floor and he sat back down in the chair. He rested his head against the chair and closed his eyes. He felt his heart still pounding hard in his chest. Something was happening to him and he truly didn't understand, and Lord Voldemort didn't like not having the answers to his questions.

00

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw Severus sitting in the chair next to her asleep. She looked and saw Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Albus, Eileen and Tobias all asleep in the bedroom. She noticed it was dark outside. She wondered how she got in the bedroom.

She reached out her hand gently ran her thumb over Severus' hand. She saw his eyes open up and sighed in relief. "Hermione you're finally awake."

The words reached the other witches and wizard's ears that were in the room. Eileen quickly rose from her chair and ran her wand over Hermione examining everything.

"You're just fine Hermione and so is John." said Eileen and she put awake her wand.

Severus placed a finger over her full lips and she closed her mouth. "Don't ask questions now. You just woken up and I don't want to upset you. All right?" Hermione only nodded her.

"Can I have a cup of tea please." said Hermione.

Ginny laughed, "She's going to all right. She's asking for tea."

Minerva rose from her chair kissed Hermione on the forehead. She left the room to go fix her some tea while the other's talked to Hermione but leaving out what happened to her.

Harry could tell that not informing her of the event was starting to get her angry. "Mione not now please."

Hermione sighed heavily, "All right. I won't ask until later," just then Minerva returned with a tray of tea and some biscuits.

She smiled and took a cup of tea and slowly sipped the hot liquid. She grabbed a biscuit and eat it carefully since her throat was a little dry. The only thing she could see clearly was how relieved they were to see her awake. She mentally shrugged her shoulders knowing she wouldn't get answers at lest not yet. She only had to wait for the right time but she would get her answers rather they liked it or not.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 10


End file.
